


Fused

by cock_guzzling_sidon



Category: The Legend of Zelda: Twilight Princess
Genre: Feels, Gen, Minor Canonical Character(s), POV Animal, Rare Characters, Trapped, Unresolved, Wordcount: 100
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 23:00:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28375050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cock_guzzling_sidon/pseuds/cock_guzzling_sidon
Summary: Gengle would give anything to be with his master for eternity. Under better circumstances are preferred.
Kudos: 2





	Fused

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I claim no ownership over 'The Legend of Zelda' nor am I profiting from this. 
> 
> Prompt: waking up restrained.

Under better circumstances, Gengle would give anything to have his master for eternity. Jovani can't remove him from his beloved perch, or even scold him for once more sleeping atop his head. Garbled whining is all he can manage. 

Gengle can hear them waiting; meowing and pawing the soil. People were checking on them a month ago including the woman. Was he ill? Had she done something wrong? Unable to weep or even answer her, Jovani could do nothing save for whimper as she begged for his answer. 

“Sorry, Gengle,” he murmurs. “I should be here alone.” 

He’d never leave. 

**Author's Note:**

> Every bookmark, comment, and kudos goes appreciated.


End file.
